Unforgotten
by KyuubiLover100
Summary: You never forget your first love or childhood best friend. Naruto and Sakura separated after high school to pursue different careers and now a few years after graduation, they're doing exactly what they wanted but when they meet again, they know there's still something there but they're both engaged to be married. They can't forget what they once had and it's impossible to forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **This is a short project I decided to do. It's a lemon story and it's called **Unforgotten. **It'll probably be about five to eight chapters if even that much. It was supposed to be a one-shot but I thought about it and I knew I was going to write parts so I decided to just make it a short story.

**Sakura: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**.

**Satsuki: **All the characters, except me, belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Unforgotten: Chapter 1 – Long Time No See**

"This is our final song and we're done! You guys have been great tonight! Here is _Renai Yuusha _(Romance Hero)," a girl with long blonde hair that was tied up screamed into her microphone and the crowd erupted into screams. She heard the lead guitar begin to start playing his guitar and shortly after heard the keyboard solo begin.

She bobbed her head with her entire band and when she heard the last note be hit, she ran her hand through her, pulling it back behind her head and began to sing.

_Barete abarete asobarete sa _**(Being found out, romping around, being played with)**

_Horeta hareta no bakasawagi _**(The foolish games of being madly in love)**

_Harete aware na kogunfunton _**(Pitifully fighting all alone in the open)**

_Seishinseii dareka no sei ni! _**(Trying so hard to blame someone else!)**

_Medatsu hakudatsu mi no ke yodatsu _**(From your obvious deprivation, the hair on your body stands straight)**

_Kitta batta no koimoyou _**(It's a cut and paste pattern of love)**

_Midashi midasu kijou ronri _**(Mathematical logic is thrown out of order)**

_Keiki yoku nomi kekkyoku LONELY! _**(Acting like everything's fine, but actually, you're lonely!)**

_Yoi kara samete_ **(Waking up from the false illusion)**

_Kiwamete taegatai kanjou wa nando me da? _**(How many times have you felt that unbearable feeling?)**

_Koi ni moumoku yue ni do wo kosu karamawari mou owari _**(Blind to love, grinding gears fruitlessly, and then it's over)**

_Onaji koto no kurikaeshi de _**(It's the same thing over and over)**

_Shinsen ga atte sono ki ni natte _**(Making eye contact and falling for him)**

_Soshitara crazy _**(Then it gets crazy)**

_Tomarana Yeah! _**(It doesn't stop, yeah!)**

_FLAG tsukutte hana kara otte _**(Setting a flag, folding it short)**

_Wazuka mikka de omoi yaburete _**(Getting worn out in a mere three days)**

_Kayowai mon de daibu hekonde _**(Giving it all up because of your weakness) **

_Itsuka nekonde tsugi no koi Yeah! _**(Lying down for five days, and then it's onto the next love, yeah!)**

_Tsuppashitte michi ayamatte _**(Speeding along a wayward path)**

_Ikura nan de mo yuusha sugiru? _**(No matter how you look at it, aren't you more than hero?)**

_Saa, shikoukairo wa utagea! _**(Now, question the way you think!)**

**the next day**

A young man with spiky blonde hair groaned as he heard his alarm begin to blare by his ear. He feel smooth skin glide across his back and down his arm as it reached for the night stand and hit the snooze alarm.

"You have plenty of time," the voice next to him explained in a sleepy tone of its own and kept it's arm on his back.

The young man opened one of his eyes revealing bright blue eyes and he groaned as he looked at the time. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, "I have to get ready to go. They wanted me to be an hour early to go over the outfits they want me to model."

"Call in sick and tell them you'll be late then," the woman next to him whined.

He climbed out of bed and picked up his clothes from last night and hers as well and tossed them into the laundry basket. He yawned and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He looked himself in the long mirror and saw the tired look in his eyes. He scratched his five o' clock shadow on his chin and scratched his whisker birth mark. He scratched his six pack abs and looked at a few of his tattoos. He checked his chain piercing in his ear that went from his ear lobe to the top of his ear and the piecing in his lip. He yawned again and turned on the shower by tapping on the wall and climbed in.

"Naruto-kun, do you have to go to this photo shoot?" the woman outside the door whined. "I wanted you to stay in with me today since you just finished your tour and everything."

"I have to work today," he called and began to wash his hair.

"When are you on vacation then?" she asked.

"I'm never on vacation, you know that," he sounded annoyed slightly. "You know I have days when I'm off and days when I'm working. And eighty percent of the time, my off days end up being work days. You knew this when we started going out."

"But I'm your fiancée now and our wedding is in a couple of weeks, I need you around," she sounded needy.

"All I need to do is show up and say my vows and say 'I do' right?" he didn't hear her respond and rolled his eyes. "If that's all I need to do then you don't need my help."

"Yeah…you're right," she walked away from the door and sat on the edge of the bed. She heard his phone and when she saw it was one of his female friends, she hit ignore and threw his phone on the bed.

**a few hours later**

"Well he hasn't called to say he was showing up late so that must mean he took the responsibility of sleeping plenty last night in order to get ready for today's photo shoot," a woman with long pink hair and emerald green eyes said as she looked at her red leather watch. She wore a form fitting black skirt with a low cut, sleeves red blouse, and red heels. She walked over to the main table and saw the designs laid out on the table, "I'm going to go get some coffee, if he's here before I get back, you don't start without me."

"Yes ma'am," one of her assistants nodded and watched her boss leave the room.

"There you are."

The woman turned around and watch her fiancé kiss her. She giggled and kissed back, "Hi Kimimaro-kun."

"Hi Sakura-chan," he smiled and put his forehead against hers. "Is that stuck up celebrity here yet?"

"We don't know if he's stuck up," Sakura pushed him away and went back to getting her coffee. "It's important that he takes these photos, it would be really good for my fashion line."

"Do I have to take his pictures? I mean I could be taking pictures of you instead you know," he said in a flirty tone and kissed her neck.

"Come on, stop it," Sakura shrugged him off and finished pouring coffee into her cup and looked around for the cream.

"Right this way sir."

Sakura looked up and saw one of her temps leading a man wearing a leather jacket over stonewashed jeans and a white v neck top into the meeting room. He had a guitar case on his back and he was pulling off his shades when he saw her.

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" Naruto sounded shocked.

"Naruto! It really is you!" she put down her coffee, ran over to him, and hugged him.

They both laughed as Naruto picked her up and spun her. He put her down and spun her around, "Wow, you look amazing."

"So do you," Sakura looked at Naruto and blushed slightly at the way he was looking at her like he use to when they were in high school. "Congratulations on Access Denied."

"And congratulations on Cherry Blossom Designs," Naruto smiled at her. "Looks like you got what you wanted."

"Yeah, but I'm still working on it," Sakura smiled. "So you're modeling my clothes today?"

"Looks like it," Naruto put his hands in his pockets.

"Well we're about to have a meeting about the designs you're going to wear so you can come with me into the meeting room as soon as I make my coffee," Sakura walked over to the table and picked up two cups of cream and three packets of sugar.

"Do you still do sugar, cream, sugar, cream, sugar?" Naruto asked and saw her blush slightly. He chuckled and grinned at her, "You still do that?"

"Shut up, it's a habit," Sakura walked into the meeting room and sat at the head of the table. "Why didn't anyone tell me it was Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto you hired?"

"You said to keep it a surprise," her assistant explained.

Sakura sighed, "Right." Sakura watched Naruto sit next to her at the head of the table and she poured in her sugar and cream in order. She stirred it and took a sip. She sighed in relief and saw Naruto staring at her, "What?"

"I can't get over how amazing you look," Naruto explained.

Sakura rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Honestly Naruto, I looked this good when we were in high school."

"You looked great in high school but you looking amazing now Sakura," Naruto saw her blush and he smiled a little. "You should've called me when Cherry Blossom Designs got launched. I would've come to the party and everything."

"I called you twenty times weeks before the event," Sakura crossed her legs and leaned an elbow against the table. "It kept going to voicemail after a few rings and then eventually it said you blocked my number."

"What?" Naruto looked confused. "Blocked your number? I thought you stopped calling me because of something I did."

"What would you do to make me stop talking to you?" Sakura raised an eye brow. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Naruto put his hands up in self-defense. "I was just confused on why you stopped calling me all of a sudden," Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and looked through to contacts. "I thought I had you're number in here."

Sakura leaned over and looked on with Naruto. She pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear and saw her name wasn't in his phone, "Well my number is the same so go ahead and put it in."

"Right," Naruto put her number in quickly and saved it in his phone. He sent a message to his provider and almost instantly he got a reply with the record of when Sakura's number was blocked from his phone. He sighed, "Tsubaki must have done it."

"You're over-preppy fiancée who's annoying the hell out of Deidara?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah."

"When is the wedding?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed, "Three months."

"Three?" Sakura's jaw dropped. "When I talked to Tsubaki she said it was in two years. She had given me a date and everything."

"What?" Naruto pulled out his phone and pulled up the wedding date in December on her birthday. "It's on December twentieth, her birthday."

"She told me May seventh, two years from now," Sakura explained.

Naruto sighed, "It's in three months Sakura, I'll get you a new invite."

"Okay," Sakura smiled but it wasn't as bright as usual.

"So are you engaged or dating?" Naruto asked.

"Engaged," Sakura noticed she wasn't wearing her ring. "I'm still not use to wearing my ring."

"How long have you been engaged?" Naruto asked but a little half-heartedly.

"Four months, our wedding is in a year," Sakura explained.

"Who are you getting married too?" Naruto asked.

Sakura saw Kimimaro walk up, "Kimimaro."

"Oh," Naruto stood up and shook hands with him. "The world famous photographer, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Kimimaro shook hands with Naruto and kissed Sakura's cheek. "I'm going to go by the set and check everything."

"Okay," Sakura watched him hesitate but watched him leave. She shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. "So you excited for the wedding?"

"To be honest, not really," Naruto sighed. "I was driving here and Ino called me and practically blew my ear off she was so pissed off. She said she called me earlier and that it only rung twice before it went to voicemail so she knows someone hit ignore and she thought it was me. I called Tsubaki and she said it was her and that she'd apologize properly when I get home."

"Apology sex," Sakura said.

"Apology sex," Naruto nodded and leaned back in his seat. "That's all she does. It's all about sex for her. I mean, I have no problem with it but I mean, it's not all I want."

"Aw, Naruto isn't thinking with his dick anymore," Sakura giggled.

Naruto rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Yeah, I'm not."

**hours later**

"Thank you for dropping me off at my place," Sakura smiled at Naruto and fixed the bag on her shoulder. "Kimimaro had to rush over to another photo shoot across town."

"Sorry," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "We kept talking with each other in between outfit changes and it slowed us down."

"Don't worry about it," Sakura heard Naruto's phone go off. "Looks like someone's being summoned."

Naruto pulled out his phone and saw the ID. His smile faded and he put it in his pocket, "It was really great seeing you again after all these years, ya know?"

"Yeah," Sakura smile faded a little.

"I'm engaged and getting married in December, you're getting married in a year," Naruto began. "We're both in the places we wanted to be, we're working together like we wanted…"

"Things aren't exactly where I wanted them though…" Sakura spoke quietly.

Naruto looked at her, "Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head, "It's nothing." Sakura hugged him, "I'll call you sometime this week so we can have dinner together."

Naruto hugged back and held her like he use to when they were together and he felt Sakura hug back like she used to. They held onto each other tightly as if not wanting to let go and they took in each other's familiar scent.

Sakura let go first but didn't move her hands away from Naruto's neck. He leaned in slightly and she leaned in as well. He put his forehead against hers and held her against the wall and right before their lips touched, Naruto's phone run again.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut tightly and slowly moved away from Sakura. He reached into his pocket and answered, "Yeah Tsubaki?"

Sakura felt a small hint of disappointment inside her and she pulled out her key. She unlocked the door and waved to Naruto. He waved back and walked down the hall as Sakura walked into her apartment.

**late that night**

"_Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" her fingernails continued to dig into his back and her chest rose and fell quickly as she continued to breathe quickly. Her head was titled back in pleasure and she could hardly hold back her cries of pleasure._

"_Shh," he put his mouth by her ear and nibbled on her ear as he continued to thrust into her. "Quiet down or the neighbors are going to hear us."_

"_You know I can't do that," she whined as Naruto held her legs open wider and slammed into her more. She put her hands above her head and clenched the sheets and head board above her head as she cried out even louder. _

_Naruto's eyes were hooded by his hair and as he looked up, he saw the creamy color of her skin and he ran a hand over her lower abdomen up to her medium sized breast and to her neck that held a hickey. He looked up and saw her emerald green eyes were filled with pleasure and that her pink hair was in a mess against the bed. _

Naruto sat up quickly in bed panting and covered in sweat. He held his head and tried to slow down his breathing. He looked next to him and saw Tsubaki was sound asleep with her back towards him and he ran a hand through his hair. He looked underneath the covers and saw the tent his boxers were forming and he sighed heavily. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, "Sakura-chan…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **That is all! I hope you liked it! You better had liked it? I hope?

**Sakura: **Thank you for reading, please **RR&S.**

**Naruto: **We'll see you next chapter and in the many other stories on Kyu-sama's account.

**Everyone: **Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **Hello! Time for another chapter of **Unforgotten**.

**Naruto: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

_** "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" her fingernails continued to dig into his back and her chest rose and fell quickly as she continued to breathe quickly. Her head was titled back in pleasure and she could hardly hold back her cries of pleasure.**_

"_**Shh," he put his mouth by her ear and nibbled on her ear as he continued to thrust into her. "Quiet down or the neighbors are going to hear us."**_

"_**You know I can't do that," she whined as Naruto held her legs open wider and slammed into her more. She put her hands above her head and clenched the sheets and head board above her head as she cried out even louder. **_

_**Naruto's eyes were hooded by his hair and as he looked up, he saw the creamy color of her skin and he ran a hand over her lower abdomen up to her medium sized breast and to her neck that held a hickey. He looked up and saw her emerald green eyes were filled with pleasure and that her pink hair was in a mess against the bed. **_

_**Naruto sat up quickly in bed panting and covered in sweat. He held his head and tried to slow down his breathing. He looked next to him and saw Tsubaki was sound asleep with her back towards him and he ran a hand through his hair. He looked underneath the covers and saw the tent his boxers were forming and he sighed heavily. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, "Sakura-chan…"**_

**Unforgotten: Chapter 2 – Previous Passion**

_Her head was buried in her pillow as she continued to enjoy the intense pleasure she was receiving from her partner. She continued to bite the pillow case and grip it tightly with her hands as she tried to keep her voice down._

_ "Good job Sakura-chan," his voice was husky and he was breathing heavily as he continued to thrust deep into her and when he heard her cry out and moan, he knew he had hit her G-spot dead on. "Right here huh?" _

_ Sakura was barely hanging onto the edge before she lost it and she knew she would soon if he continued to treat her the way he did. His hands were strong on her waist and the way he rocked his hips against hers and made sure he hit every bit of her sweet spots. He ran his hands up her back slowly and feeling his rough hands against her back sent shivers all over her. She felt his tongue against her neck and she leaned her head to one side and bit her lip as he slowed his pace and drank in the feeling. _

_ She tightened her grips on the sheets when his grinding reached deeper than before. She felt his lips on her neck and up to her cheek and she turned her head to the side; she saw his fox like grin, whisker markings, tan and muscular skin, and his dark blue eyes that were filled with lust and want while his hair was sticking to his forehead as sweat fell off his body._

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She felt her clothes were drenched in sweat and she shivered as she felt the moisture between her legs. She saw Kimimaro was next to him and saw he was facing her fast asleep and hadn't woken up by her sudden movement. She climbed out of bed and walked into her bathroom and closed the door behind her as she slid to the floor and hugged herself, "Naruto-kun…"

**the next morning**

"So Naruto, with your recent business with Cherry Blossom Designs, how do you feel about the designer Haruno Sakura?" Naruto was doing a midafternoon radio interview with a popular station in Konoha and it was mostly about his recent business and future marriage.

"Well actually Sakura and I grew up together. Our parents went to high school together and we lived next door to each other so it was really nice to see an old friend of mine again," Naruto explained.

"She's just an old friend?" the host sounded curious as he arched one of his eye brows. "Have you looked at her lately?"

"Are you going to keep asking?" Naruto asked.

The host nodded, "You bet."

"Yes," Naruto shrugged. "Sakura and I dated all through middle school and all through high school."

"And you two aren't getting married?" the host sounded shock. "Was it a bad break up?"

"Different schools," Naruto shrugged. "I thought I came here to talk about work, not my love life?"

"My apologies," the host put his hands up in defense.

**at lunch**

"So I heard you're interview on the radio," Sakura saw Naruto roll his eyes as he slurped up his ramen. She giggled, "Thank you for putting me out there like that as your ex-girlfriend."

"You're welcome," Naruto grinned at her and chuckled when she rolled his eyes. "Tsubaki is probably going to want my head when I see her later tonight."

"Yeah, and I'm going to get interrogated by Kimimaro," Sakura and Naruto both sighed at the same time.

"I don't want to go home," Naruto sighed heavily and drank some of his soda.

"Me neither," Sakura sighed as she poked at her curry. "I don't want to deal with Kimimaro."

Naruto pulled out his phone and sent a text message to someone before putting the money for their food on the counter, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Sound City," Naruto shrugged. "A little vacation wouldn't hurt," Naruto winked at her and saw her roll her eyes.

"You were always like this," Sakura stood up and left with him. "I need to pack."

"I'll get you clothes when we get there," Naruto explained.

Sakura folded her arms and stopped, "And what exactly am I supposed to tell my fiancé?"

"I don't know, you'll figure something out," Naruto walked over to his car and opened the door for her.

Sakura hesitated as she looked at Naruto, "Geez, Naruto, we just can't run off to Sound City."

"Sure we can," Naruto grinned. "I have a private jet at my disposal and we did it once before with my dad's jet when we were Seniors, remember?"

Sakura blushed at the memory, "Yeah."

**flashback **

_Sakura hummed to herself as she continued to brush her damp hair and sit on the edge of her bed. She was watching an episode from a reality show she didn't really enjoy but nothing else was on at the time and she was bored out of her mind, which was weird for a Friday night. She sighed heavily and as she stood up and opened her towel, she heard knocking on her balcony door. _

_ She closed her towel again and pulled the curtain back to see Naruto standing there with a grin on his face and she sighed in relief. She opened the door and watched him walk in, "You didn't call."_

_ "Sorry," Naruto saw she was in her towel and put the bag on his shoulder down and pulled off his shirt. _

_ "What are you doing?" Sakura watched him stop after unzipping his pants. _

_ "You're naked, I might as well get naked too," Naruto looked confused._

_ "Put your clothes back on," Sakura glared at him._

_ Naruto pouted. _

_ "No sex," Sakura walked into her closet and walked back out a few minutes later in her gym shorts and one of Naruto's oversized tank tops for gym class. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Are you here for homework help?"_

_ "No," Naruto grinned. "You talked to me earlier on the phone and said you were bored out of your mind and that you would do anything for something fun so," Naruto sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder, "I'm kidnapping you to go to Sound City."_

_ "What?" Sakura looked at him in shock._

_ "Come on," Naruto stood up and showed his bag. "I already packed up my things, I got some money out of my dad's account and I got his private jet on hold at the airport, we can go right now."_

_ Sakura stood up, "Naruto-kun, I can't just leave."_

_ Naruto walked over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a short note. He grabbed a piece of tape and put it against her vanity mirror, "There. Get packed."_

_ "Naruto-kun," Sakura whined._

_ "Come on," Naruto walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Let's do this, we're Seniors, let's do this one crazy thing before we start our Senior year, okay?"_

_ Sakura looked up at him and saw his pleading look. She rolled her eyes, "Fine." She walked into her closet as she heard Naruto cheer loud enough for her to hear but not her parents down the hall. _

_ Naruto put his bag on his back and checked his phone. He watched Sakura walk out her closet in a regular tank top and a pair of sneakers with two bags. He took one of them and walked out onto her balcony and watched her poke her head out her door and down the hall._

_ "I'm going to bed now," Sakura called ._

_ "Good night sweetie," Sakura's mother called from her room. _

_ "You too," Sakura smiled and closed her door. She turned off her light and walked out onto her balcony and closed it quietly. She climbed down the tree with Naruto waiting for her on the ground and she jumped down. She giggled at Naruto's large grin and rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you talked me into this."_

_ "You'll never regret it," Naruto kissed her cheek and ran from the backyard and jumped fences with her until they made it several houses down the street. They snuck around to the front of the house and climbed into Naruto's car. "We'll be there for a week."_

_ "They'll know we'll be gone by tomorrow morning," Sakura explained. _

_ "Oh well," Naruto started his car and drove off. _

_**hotel in Sound City**_

_ "Your dad is going to see the charges you put on his card," Sakura said as she put her bag down on the floor in front of their king sized bed. She sat on the edge of it and watched Naruto put his bag down and stretched. _

_ "Oh well," Naruto rubbed his neck and took off his shirt. "I'm going to take a shower, want to join me?"_

_ "Sure," Sakura stood up and pulled off her tank top and she watched Naruto walk over and put his hands on her waist. She blushed slightly as he began to kiss her neck and drag his lips across her neck. He slightly nipped and sucked on her neck in several places and allowed his tongue to flick across her skin. He moved his hands down and around her back towards her bottom and he firmly squeezed and heard Sakura moan. _

_ Sakura put her hands on Naruto's arms and began to feel her legs become weak, "Naruto-kun."_

_ Naruto pulled away and pressed his lips against hers. He licked her lip and when she opened her mouth to allow entrance, he slid his tongue into her mouth and hers slid into his. Their tongues danced around each other in their mouths and Naruto was winning. He slipped his hands into her shorts and panties and firmly squeezed again. He groaned when Sakura's hand slid down the front of his shorts and gripped his hardened member through his boxers. _

_ Naruto lifted her off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist and walked into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and without looking, turned on the hot water. He pulled away and unhooked her bra and tossed it out the shower. _

_ Sakura was breathing heavily and she watched Naruto put her down. He tugged at her shorts and she pulled them off with her panties and she watched him pull off his shorts with his boxers. They both tossed the rest of their clothes out of the shower and Naruto's mouth was on the hollow of Sakura's neck almost immediately._

_ Sakura moaned and grabbed his hair and felt him kiss down to her chest. He massaged both her breast as he sucked on the nub on the right one. He felt her arch her back into his mouth and he let go and licked down from her breast to her stomach. He got on his knees in front of her and he looked up at her, "Put your legs on my shoulder."_

_ Sakura blushed and nodded. She put her right leg on his right shoulder and he lifted her up to put her left leg on his left shoulder. He spread them slightly and moved his tongue against her. She instantly responded and gripped his drenched hair. She titled her head back and closed her eyes as pleasure swept over her. _

**today**

Sakura was walking down the hall with Naruto as they continued to talk and she looked around with a confused look, "Why does this hall look familiar?"

"You'll see," Naruto grinned and opened the door. He opened it and he heard Sakura gasp.

"This can't be the same room," Sakura walked in and looked at him.

"It is," Naruto explained and closed the door. "This is the same room we spent that week together in our Senior year, everything is the same."

Sakura remembered every little detail about the room and she instantly felt nostalgic at all the things the two of them did together all the way up until the last day before they left. She sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hand against the duvet, "You asked me to marry you right here."

Naruto sat next to her and nodded, "I did. The day before I found out I was arranged to marry Tsubaki." He looked at her and saw the look on her face, "Hey, look at me."

Sakura shook her head and stood up, "I shouldn't be here. Naruto, I have to go back to Konoha. We aren't supposed to be doing something like this."

Naruto stayed seated and looked down at the ground with a disappointed look on his face.

"Don't give me that face!" Sakura shouted.

"I know we aren't supposed to be doing this!" Naruto looked at her. "I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted us to split up like we did. It was forced upon both of us because of that stupid business merger. Now, I just want to run away from everything and make my own decisions on who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with and who I'm going to love."

Sakura shook her head, "Don't say it."

Naruto stood up, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura had tears in her eyes, "Please, don't say it Naruto, please don't…"

"Listen to me," Naruto tried to stand close to her but watched her step away.

"You can't say it…" Sakura shook her head. "Because if you say…"

Naruto put his hand on the back of Sakura's head and pulled her close to him. He kissed Sakura passionately like he always did when they didn't see each other for a while and she kissed him back. He pinned her against the wall and lifted her up so her legs were around his waist and he felt her grab her hair. He pulled away slightly and put his forehead against Sakura's, "I love you…"

Sakura's breathe was shaky as she kept her eyes closed. She shook her head and tears ran down her cheeks and made Naruto put her down. She pushed him away and shook her head, "I love Kimimaro."

Naruto made her look at him, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you love him."

Sakura tried to speak but her voice couldn't come out. She had tears in her eyes and she put her hands over his, "I can't."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto had a small hint of hope in his voice but he felt his chest tighten as Sakura pushed him away, grabbed her things, and went for the door. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned and faced him with tears running down her face and a small smile on her face, "We aren't in high school anymore Naruto. This isn't like having a boyfriend and dumping him for another guy; it's not that simple anymore. I'm engaged, you're engaged. Our lives are people's daily entertainment now Naruto, something like this, it won't go well in public."

Naruto clenched his fist, "So you're worried about what people will think in the end? You're really choosing your reputation in the spot light over happiness?"

Sakura stayed silent.

"Fine, leave and be with Kimimaro!" Naruto shouted. "But understand that you'll never be as happy with him as you were with me because you and I both know we're supposed to be together!"

"Bye Naruto," Sakura left the hotel room and ran down the hall as tears ran down her face.

Naruto clenched his fist and punched the wall next to him, "Damn it!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Keep reading! It's not over yet! Thank you for reading and please **RR&S**

**Everyone: **Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **More drama! Yay!

**Sakura: **No time introductions! Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**.

**Naruto: **The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

_** Naruto made her look at him, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you love him."**_

_** Sakura tried to speak but her voice couldn't come out. She had tears in her eyes and she put her hands over his, "I can't."**_

_** "Sakura-chan," Naruto had a small hint of hope in his voice but he felt his chest tighten as Sakura pushed him away, grabbed her things, and went for the door. "Sakura-chan!"**_

_** Sakura turned and faced him with tears running down her face and a small smile on her face, "We aren't in high school anymore Naruto. This isn't like having a boyfriend and dumping him for another guy; it's not that simple anymore. I'm engaged, you're engaged. Our lives are people's daily entertainment now Naruto, something like this, it won't go well in public."**_

_** Naruto clenched his fist, "So you're worried about what people will think in the end? You're really choosing your reputation in the spot light over happiness?" **_

_** Sakura stayed silent.**_

_** "Fine, leave and be with Kimimaro!" Naruto shouted. "But understand that you'll never be as happy with him as you were with me because you and I both know we're supposed to be together!"**_

_** "Bye Naruto," Sakura left the hotel room and ran down the hall as tears ran down her face.**_

_** Naruto clenched his fist and punched the wall next to him, "Damn it!"**_

**Unforgotten: Chapter 3 – Making Decisions**

"Where are you?" an angry Tsubaki screamed over the phone at her fiancé as she paced back and forth in their living room.

"I'm in Sound City," Naruto said quietly as he sat in the busy airport waiting for his plane to finish going through maintenance.

"Sound?" Tsubaki stopped pacing. "Why the hell are you in Sound City?"

Naruto had a small sad smile come onto his face, "I came with Sakura since we both didn't want to go home to our soon to be spouses and expect interrogation about my interview from earlier this afternoon."

"Damn right I was going to interrogate you!" Tsubaki shouted. "You didn't tell me you were with her for so long and then you just decide to do that photo shoot with her and then you leave the city with her! What the hell are you thinking huh? You have me at home waiting for you!"

Naruto sighed, "You're right. Whatever Sakura and I had, it's no longer there, she confirmed that. She's already on a plane on her way back to Konoha."

Tsubaki clenched her teeth, "You can find your own way home once you get back here. We'll talk more once you get back."

Naruto heard Tsubaki hang up and he did the same. He sighed heavily and rubbed his head. "What the hell is going on with me?"

**Konoha International Airport**

Sakura slowly walked through the airport after leaving her plane and tried not to think about Naruto. She sighed heavily and felt the tightness in her throat as she tried not to cry. She saw Kimimaro standing in the main lobby of the airport with his arms crossed and tapping his foot with an angry and annoyed expression on his face.

She knew he was going to be like this but just seeing it made her feel worst about her decision of leaving Konoha in the first place and even worst about leaving Naruto. She walked towards him and saw him snatch the bag she was carrying. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close so that only he can hear her.

"If I see you anywhere near him again, _he's _gonna be the one to regret it," Kimimaro snarled and let go of her and stormed off in front of her.

Sakura held her arm as she followed him with her head down. She walked outside and felt a gust of cool air meaning it was getting close to becoming fall. She sighed heavily and watched Kimimaro throw her bag into the back seat, get into the front seat, and slam the door. She put her other bag in the back seat and climbed into the front seat. She saw he didn't even glance in her direction as he drove back towards their apartment.

**later that day**

Naruto sighed heavily as he looked through his phone while lying on his bed. Tsubaki was lying on his left arm and was fast asleep while draping one leg in between his. He had come home and as soon as he walked through the door Tsubaki was yelling at him but after he kissed her, she forgot she was angry and they had sex. Naruto checked the time and saw it was only eleven in the morning. He sighed and was about to put his phone down when he heard it ring and saw his sister was calling. He answered, "Hey Naruko."

"Hey," Naruko sounded giddy.

"What's up?" Naruto yawned.

"I have some news for you," Naruko sounded excited at the word 'news.'

Naruto sighed, "What is it?"

Naruko raised an eye brow, "Are you okay? You sound upset."

"I'm fine," Naruto lied. "What's this 'news' you have for me?"

"Oh right," Naruko squealed. She ran her hand through her hair and ruffled it, "You're going to be an uncle."

Naruto blinked several times, "What?"

"I'm pregnant," Naruko giggled. "Sasuke and I decided to try for a baby a while back during the tour and we started during the last two weeks of our tour and I just found out I'm pregnant."

"Wow," Naruto sounded happier than before. "I'm happy for you two, how far along are you?"

"Only about two weeks," Naruko smiled. "My doctor told me today after I finished all my testing."

"Congratulations," Naruto smiled. "Let's hope it gets all it's good looks from our side of the family."

Naruko whined, "Stop making fun of Sasuke-kun."

Naruto chuckled, "Does Okaa-san and Otou-san know?"

"Not yet, I wanted to tell you first," Naruko smiled. "I'm going to call Okaa-san now but if I do that, I'm sure the whole world is going to know by the end of the day."

"Yeah," Naruto saw Tsubaki curl up more against Naruto.

"I'm going to call them now," Naruko smiled. "I love you Onii-chan."

Naruto smiled, "I love you too." He hung up and put his phone down on his night stand. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he fell back asleep.

**a few days later**

"Sakura, do you honestly love me?" Kimimaro looked up at Sakura and finally said his first words to her after not speaking to her in a week.

Sakura looked up at him, "Of course I do."

"Then marry me," Kimimaro looked at her.

"We already are getting married," Sakura looked at him with a confused look on his face.

Kimimaro held her hands, "No, I mean now. We can go to Sound City and get eloped there."

"Elope?" Sakura sounded shocked.

Kimimaro nodded, "I can't wait for another year to marry you. I feel like if I do wait a year, then I'll lose you."

Sakura sighed and held his hands, "You won't lose me. I'll always be here."

Kimimaro shook his head, "No you won't. Marry me tonight. We can fly to Sound together, get a hotel, we'll get married and go to Tea and Honey together for our honeymoon like we planned originally."

Sakura sighed, "I need to think about it."

"Please Sakura, I need you to marry me tonight, I can't wait any longer, I love you," Kimimaro had a pleading tone to his voice.

"Kimimaro?" Sakura saw him get up and walk around the table to her. He lifted her out of her seat and kissed her differently than usual as if his life depended on it.

Sakura pulled away slightly and looked at him, "What's going on?"

"Please, just marry me tonight," Kimimaro pleaded.

Sakura saw the look in his eyes and nodded, "Okay, I'll marry you."

Kimimaro smiled, "Come on. Hurry and pack, I'll get the plane on standby."

Sakura watched Kimimaro run into the other room and she sighed heavily. She pulled out her phone and called her assistant and heard her answer on the first ring, "Midori-chan?"

"Yes ma'am?" Midori replied.

"I'm going to be on vacation for a month. I'm getting married tonight," Sakura sighed.

"Tonight?" Midori shouted in a shocked tone. "But your wedding isn't for a year!"

"Kimimaro was begging me to marry him tonight so we're eloping in Sound City," Sakura replied.

Midori sighed, "I see. Well congratulations Sakura-sama…I'll take care of everything here…have a nice honeymoon."

"Thank you," Sakura said and heard Midori hang up. She hung up and looked at her contacts, "I shouldn't."

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto was lounging on his couch when he heard his cellphone ring. He checked the contact and still didn't hesitate to answer, "Hey Sakura."

"You answered…" Sakura sounded shocked and relieved all at the same time as she sighed heavily.

"Of course I did," Naruto sat up and turned down the volume on his TV. "What's up?"

"Remember how all of us promised we would always talk the other out of something completely spontaneous and stupid if we weren't involved in it together?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, why? Are you about to do something spontaneous and stupid that doesn't involve any of us?" Naruto asked and heard Sakura remain silent. "What is it Sakura?"

"I'm going to Sound to elope with Kimimaro," Sakura explained.

"When?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Tonight," Sakura heard the silence on the other end. "Naruto?"

"Why tonight?" Naruto asked. "I mean your wedding is in a year, you should at least wait until then to make sure you two really are going to get married."

"I know but Kimimaro begged me to go with him tonight. I don't know what's wrong but he seemed like his life depended on it if I didn't marry him tonight," Sakura explained.

"Really?" Naruto raised an eye brow and saw Tsubaki walk in and sit in his lap. "Hang on a second," Naruto put his phone against his shoulder to block the speaker, "Kimimaro and Sakura are going to get elope tonight in Sound."

"Really?" Tsubaki's right eye brow twitched like it always did when she was annoyed and pissed off all at the same time.

Naruto noticed but didn't comment. He went back to his phone, "Tsubaki's no help right now. I'll just ask you a simple question, do you love him?"

Sakura sighed and hesitated, "I mean…" she sighed. "I don't know Naruto."

"You don't know," Naruto repeated. "You know that I'm just going to tell you to follow your heart because I'm just that kind of guy. If you think you love him, then go to Sound and elope with him. If you think you don't love him, then stay. He's your fiancé and it's up to you who you marry."

Sakura sighed and nodded, "You're right, thank you."

"Anytime," Naruto hang up and watched Tsubaki get out of his lap and storm off into her study. He put his phone down and stared at a photo of Tsubaki and himself together on the coffee table, "What was that about?"

**a few days later**

Kimimaro groaned as he turned over in bed and checked the time on his clock next to him. He sat up and yawned as he looked out the large windows to the right of him and looked at the Tea and Honey skyline as sunrise was starting to come over it. He looked at Sakura next to him and smiled but it faded when he heard his phone ring and recognized the ringtone. He answered, "What?"

Sakura curled up a little and fixed the pillow underneath her head. She sighed and continued to sleep next to Kimimaro.

"What do you mean 'what the hell was I thinking?'" Kimimaro whispered annoyingly. Kimimaro heard the person on the other end yell and he clenched his teeth, "You expect me to continue this behind her back even now. You're out of your mind, and what would your boyfriend think if he found out huh?" More yelling came from the other end, "Oh, excuse me, I meant 'fiancé' but you don't even love him, he's just the final step you need until superstar. Don't ever call me again, I'm married and I can't continue this affair Tsubaki." Kimimaro hung up and looked at Sakura next to him.

He lay back down and wrapped his arm around her waist. He rested his head on her pillow and fell back asleep quickly.

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Kimimaro and Tsubaki? How ironic!

**Sakura: **Thank you for reading and please don't forget to **RR&S**.

**Naruto: **As for other somewhat related topics, Kyu-sama knows her chats haven't been updated for a while and she's working on it.

**Me: **I am! I promise I am!

**Sasuke: **Thanks for reading.

**Everyone: **Bye! See you next chapter!

_**The story **__Hot Shot __**has been changed to **__Lost __**and updated. Please go there if you have not received the notification of that and enjoy the new and improved **__Hot Shot__**, now known as **__Lost__**. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**-Me: **Hello! Wasn't the end of chapter three a shocker? I mean, who would've known that Tsubaki was having an affair with Kimimaro? Oh right, I did!

**Sakura: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Naruko: **We hope you enjoy!

**Last Time: **

_**"What do you mean 'what the hell was I thinking?'" Kimimaro whispered annoyingly. Kimimaro heard the person on the other end yell and he clenched his teeth, "You expect me to continue this behind her back even now. You're out of your mind, and what would your boyfriend think if he found out huh?" More yelling came from the other end, "Oh, excuse me, I meant 'fiancé' but you don't even love him, he's just the final step you need until superstar. Don't ever call me again, I'm married and I can't continue this affair Tsubaki." Kimimaro hung up and looked at Sakura next to him.**_

_**He lay back down and wrapped his arm around her waist. He rested his head on her pillow and fell back asleep quickly.**_

**Unforgotten: Chapter 4 – His Choice**

Kimimaro sighed heavily as he continued to let the hot water rush over him and rested his head against the cool tile wall. He watched the water drip from his hair onto the floor and he closed his eyes, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Do about what?"

Kimimaro opened his eyes and watched as two cream colored arms wrapped around his waist. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sakura smiling up at him, "It's nothing. I'm just wondering if we need a bigger place to live in. That condo can only hold so many people."

"You're worrying about that too much," Sakura giggled as Kimimaro turned around and picked her up while wrapping her legs around his waist.

"How am I worrying to much?" Kimimaro looked up at her as she moved some of his hair out of his face. "I mean, we are married now and with marriage come kids, you do want a child don't you?"

"Of course but right now," Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, "I just want to focus on me and you while I continue to get my design company off the ground. I'm almost there; can we just wait a while before we start trying for kids?"

Kimimaro sighed and put her down, "Fine." He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, "I'm going to be out on the balcony taking photos. I might want to use this place for a photo shoot one day."

"Okay," Sakura heard Kimimaro leave the bathroom and she rubbed her arm. "What's wrong with him? He's never walked away like that before?"

Kimimaro walked into their bedroom and saw his phone was ringing on the mattress. He reluctantly walked over and saw the caller ID. With hesitation, he answered his phone, "Hello?"

"H-Hi," Tsubaki's voice came through and she sounded scared.

"What is it?" Kimimaro sat on the edge of the bed so he was facing the bathroom door.

"I was afraid you weren't going to answer," Tsubaki choked back tears. "I'm glad you answered because I still need answers as to why…why you rushed to marry her?"

"Why are you on the phone with me when your fiancé is trying to make things work between the two of you?" Kimimaro asked.

Tsubaki stayed silent for a moment and sighed, "Because I realized that the one I really love is you…I don't care for Naruto…"

"And why is that?" Kimimaro asked.

"Because you were right, I'm only with him so I can launch my career faster, I don't have time to wait," Tsubaki admitted harshly.

Kimimaro stayed silent for a moment and rubbed his jaw line, "Why are you so hung up on me?"

"Because you're the only real guy I've dated that isn't forced to be with me and actually cares for me," Tsubaki replied. "Naruto and I were forced into this because of a merger between our father's companies. I don't love Naruto, and he doesn't provide for me the way you do."

"I'm married now," Kimimaro replied.

"I don't care," Tsubaki shouted. "I still love you Kimimaro-kun! And I want to be with you, I don't care about Naruto or the fact that you're married to Sakura. We can continue to do what we always do, be together without anyone else knowing."

"Look," Kimimaro paused.

"I'm at the Golden Crown Resort," Tsubaki cut him off. "I'm on the seventh floor in room 713."

"Y-You're here on Kasai Island?" Kimimaro stood up.

"If you come tonight then I know you still care more about me than you do for Sakura," Tsubaki explained. "She's probably thinking more of Naruto than she is of you right now even."

Kimimaro stayed silent for a while.

"I'll hopefully see you tonight," Tsubaki hung up and looked at the photo of her and Kimimaro together one night. She smiled, "He'll definitely come."

Kimimaro hung up his phone and lay back against the bed. He stared at the ceiling and sighed heavily, "What should I do?"

**flashback **

_"Who am I photographing today?" Kimimaro asked as he blew smoke from his cigarette and fixed his hat. _

_ "She's a new and upcoming model," his head assistant looked at the clipboard in his hand. "Her name is Tsubaki Sonozaki; she's the daughter of some big time businessman who's been negotiating with Minato Namikaze lately about merger terms."_

_ "A stuck up rich girl aspiring to become a model," Kimimaro sighed and took off his hat. "There's always a girl like that in the business that isn't serious about it and just needs something to do because she's pretty."_

_ His assistant chuckled, "Yeah, we get a lot of those lately don't we?"_

_ "Yeah," Kimimaro checked his watch. "Make sure everything is clean and set for the pictures. What time is she supposed to be here?"_

_ "She was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago," his assistant heard Kimimaro groan as he walked into the bedroom. _

_ Kimimaro dropped his ashes into the ash tray and sat on the couch as he inhaled another puff of smoke. He leaned back against the couch and let the smoke escape his nostrils as he closed his eyes. He heard his phone ring and answered without checking the ID, "Hi Sakura-chan."_

_ "Hi Kimimaro-kun," Sakura smiled. "How's the photo shoot going?"_

_ "She's not even here yet," Kimimaro groaned and stood up. "Where did you find this girl anyway?"_

_ "I was just at Fashion Week in Demon Country remember?" Sakura explained. "She did well for an amateur so I wanted to see how she looked in my clothes."_

_ "Well don't hire her again, she's disrespectful of my time," Kimimaro heard the door. "I hope that's room service with my dinner because I'm starving," he opened the door and saw a young woman standing there with long spiky light blue hair and matching eyes with a confident smirk on her face. She waltzed in and looked around the room as she shed her coat revealing a strapless dress that was tight around her cleavage and hugged her tightly._

_ "Who is it?" Sakura asked. _

_ "I'm guessing it's my model, I'll call you again later, probably when we're done or taking a break," Kimimaro explained._

_ "Okay," Sakura yawned and stretched. "I'll see you in the morning, good night."_

_ "Good night," Kimimaro hung up and put his phone in his pocket. _

_ "I'm Tsubaki Sonozaki, future wife of Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and number one supermodel in the world," she turned and looked at Kimimaro who continued to stare at her. "I'm guessing you're my photographer today. I'll make this very clear, I don't like being told what to do so whatever pose I feel is sexy enough or appropriate for the photo shoot, I'll do it, regardless of what you think or say about it."_

_ "I don't like you're attitude," Kimimaro grabbed her face and glared at her. "You're new to this game little girl so if you want to make it somewhere, you're going to have to learn how to get on your knees and suck a few before people even learn how to associate your name with your modeling instead of your father's company."_

_ "How dare you!" Tsubaki smacked his hand away and watched as he grabbed her wrist. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"_

_ "I'm talking to Tsubaki Sonozaki," Kimimaro smiled. "My model who's thirty minutes late and wasted thirty minutes of my damn life because she thought she was too damn important to respect somebody else's fucking time. Now until you actually get an entire spread in a magazine, then you're nothing but a maggot in this business. You've got to work for your name, not just expect to get it."_

_ Tsubaki clenched her teeth._

_ "Bedroom is all set," the assistant walked out and saw Tsubaki standing there. He whistled at the sight of her and looked at Kimimaro, "Where do you want to start first?"_

_ "No breaks," Kimimaro finished his cigarette and blew the rest of his smoke in Tsubaki's face. "Outfits one thru eight straight through with twenty pictures that I approve of each," Kimimaro looked at Tsubaki. "You'll do whatever pose I want when I say it, that's the fastest way this photo shoot will end and you get to go home and out of my fucking sight because you already piss me off." Kimimaro walked into the bedroom and picked up his camera._

_ "How do you work with him?" Tsubaki looked at the assistant._

_ "He's the best in the business, you'll thank him later," the assistant walked over to the suitcase on the floor and moved it onto the coffee table. He opened it and pulled out eight sets of lingerie, "This is a lingerie shoot for Sakura's new line. I hope you're comfortable enough with it."_

_ "I'm fine," Tsubaki unzipped her dress._

_**a few hours later**_

_"Bye Kimimaro-sama," his assistant called before he left the pent house._

_ Kimimaro waved to the door as he blew smoke from his nose and pack up his camera. He watched as Tsubaki walked up to him while still wearing the last set of lingerie but he didn't bother looking at her, "You can keep the clothes."_

_ "You're really good at this you know," Tsubaki sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs. _

_ "Obviously," Kimimaro finished packing up his camera. "I've been doing this since high school, if I'm not good at it by now then there's no point in my studies."_

_ "You know Kimimaro," Tsubaki slipped one strap of her bra off slowly and moved her hair over her shoulder. "I should apologize for my behavior earlier."_

_ Kimimaro looked up at her and watched her slip the other strap off her shoulder. He watched as she removed her bra completely and stand to her feet. She walked over to him and tugged at his belt, "What are you doing?"_

_ "I think I should get to know you better," Tsubaki smirked and undid his jeans. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"_

_ "No but my girlfriend would," Kimimaro didn't stop her as she dropped to her knees and reached into his boxers._

_ "Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" Tsubaki giggled._

**flashback over**

"Hi," Kimimaro looked up from his phone as the front door opened.

"Hi," Tsubaki leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed. "Did you want to come in?"

"Why else do you think I'm here?" Kimimaro walked in and closed the door before pressing his lips against hers.

Tsubaki wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped his hair as she kissed back and moaned when he picked her up and pinned her against the wall. Kimimaro kissed down her neck and undid her shirt. He removed it quickly and pulled away as he removed his own shirt.

"Do you know what today is?" Tsubaki panted heavily and moaned as Kimimaro kissed down her neck to her collarbone.

"What?" Kimimaro removed her bra and took one hardened nub into his mouth and grabbed her ass through her jeans.

"It's our five year anniversary," Tsubaki moaned and saw Kimimaro look up at her. "We've been seeing each other for five years now."

Kimimaro smiled, "Looks like I should go buy some flowers then."

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Thank you for reading!

**Naruto: **I wasn't even in this chapter!

**Me: **We'll see you next chapter Naruto-san! Please finish the closer!

**Naruto: **Thank you for reading. As usual, please **RR&S**.

**Everyone: **Bye!


End file.
